Killer Hottie
by Maya D. Whitlock
Summary: Bella Swan dosen't have much hope for her summer. But things change when Edward Cullen moves in across the street. And Bella is quickly intrigued. But then, girls who look just like Bella start dying around the city. And when Bella discovers some of Edward's questionable activities Bella starts to wonder. Is her super cutie the serial killer?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

This was going to be a dreadful summer. Not to sound pessimistic but without my best friends Rosalie and Alice I was bored out of my mind. And since this is only the third week of summer I don't have high expectations for the rest. If it weren't for the new family moving in across the street I would have gone insane.

The new family moved in about a week after Rose and Alice left to go to dance camp for the summer. Don't even get me started on how unfair it was that they got to go and I didn't. When I asked my parents about it they said I couldn't go because my older sister would be all alone when they left to go on their cruise for their anniversary. I highly doubt she would even know we we're gone if she had her phone with her. But that did nothing to sway my parents' decision.

Anyway, when Rose and Alice had left to become Broadway material dancers, the moving van pulled up in front of the house across the street. With my naturally curious nature, I sat up in my room, with a bowl of ice cream, and watched as the movers started hauling stuff inside.

And surprisingly enough a silver Volvo of all things rolled up to the curb in front of the house. Its not like I haven't seen a fancy car before, but in a small town where people only drove old Chevys and Fords it's very uncommon to see one. If you're going to move to Forks, Washington with a shiny silver Volvo you're going to stick out.

I waited to see what kind of people would come out of the ostentatious car. The people that piled out of the car completely fit the stereotype I'd created in my head. A gorgeous couple got out and gracefully sauntered into the house.

Then _he_ stepped out the car. He had messy bronze colored hair but it seemed to be styled like that on purpose. And he seemed a little on the lanky side, but you could see the definition under his shirt. But his face was the best part. From what I could see from my room he had a defined jaw with high cheek bones. I couldn't quite make out his eye color but if they were like any other part of god-like beauty they were perfect. As I watched him I could feel myself blushing even though he had no idea I was watching him.

And that's what I did for the rest of the week. I watched him. It was the most exciting form of entertainment because my Grand Theft Auto doesn't even compare with the Adonis working out in his garage. My bedroom window is directly across his bedroom window, which sits above his garage. Half the days he worked out he did extensive cardio workouts and he'd beat the crap out of a punching bag.

And I would usually catch a glimpse of him stripping his sweaty tank off as he headed into his house. It was the best ten seconds of my day. Only today it was like a whole two minutes because he stopped to take a drink of his water.

I was completely mesmerized by his hotness, and didn't think to hide from his view until we locked eyes. I panicked and quickly ducked out of sight and waited a minute before peeking again. He was still standing there. It was like he was waiting for me because he knew I'd look again. At that point I didn't know what I could do, I was already busted.

In an attempt to save my dignity, I threw my hand up and waved. He didn't wave back, but beneath his intense stare his mouth curved into a crooked smile. I couldn't help but think, _is he laughing at me? _

My bedroom door burst open.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, I didn't say much on my first chapter but I'd like to thank those who clicked on my story. Its my first one and I'd love some feed back on how I'm doing. Thanks!**

Bella POV

"Who are you waving at?" a shrill voice called out from behind me. Jessica.

My dreaded older sister. She's only a year older than me, but that's enough to make her think she's better than me in every way.

She is has a constant group of friend around her and is gorgeous. And I have only two friends who aren't even with me and I'm just plain. Some how she ended up with our mom's blond hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. And I have boring brown eyes and hair and pale skin.

Jessica barged into the room so suddenly that I jumped at the sound of her voice. "What?" I yelped as I whirled around to face her.

"Why are you blushing?" she demanded the moment she saw my face. "I'm not blushing. I'm just…. It's hot in here. What do you want?"

She watched me suspiciously for a moment and then she slowly put the pieces together. "Oh, my gosh!" she shrieked. "You were watching the new guy work out, weren't you?"

She pushed me out of the way to take her own peek out my window. "Did I miss him taking off his shirt?"

Good to know stalking runs in the family.

Jessica sighed in regret, but then she pulled herself away from my window and turned her evil eyes on me. " Well, Well, Well, is little Bella Swan finally crushing on a boy?"

"What? I don't-" I started. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Bella." Jessica rolled her eyes. "He's totally gorgeous and you're sixteen. I was starting to worry you didn't know what boys are for."

I'd already been embarrassed enough for one day with the whole being caught spying thing. I didn't need Jessica making it worse with some kind of womanhood speech.

"What are you doing in my room anyway?" I yelled. "Your bedroom window has a way better view than mine does." When Jessica saw the frown on my face, she studied me for a moment then sighed.

" I can't believe I'm about to say this but, why don't we go shopping today and get you a skirt and a swimsuit and you can come with me to the lake party tomorrow. That way you'll actually look like a girl for once. Just don't embarrass me 'kay." she prattled on while studying her nails.

"Excuse me?" She has some nerve.

"Listen. I know you miss those loser friends of your, but maybe them being gone is a good thing." I was shocked because she actually sounded sincere. Well, sincere for her anyway. " But only if you promise not to be so… you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Had she gone mental? Well Hell would freeze over before I agreed to a make-over. I pushed Jessica into the hallway and slammed my bedroom door screaming, "Get out!"

"Freak!" Jessica yelled back through the door. I guess she was mad because I wouldn't let her play Bella Barbie.

Feeling ready to punch something, which is how I feel every time I interact with Jessica, I cranked up the My Chemical Romance and climbed out my bedroom window onto the roof of the garage where I like to go when I need space.

I actually didn't stay out on the roof that long, because Mrs. Cope pulled up in front of my house. "Bella, honey," she called to me through the open passenger window, "If you see Bruno, would you mind hanging on to him until I can come get him? I can't find him."

"He got out?" I couldn't help the surprise in my voice. It's not like Bruno was a little Chihuahua who could sneak threw the cracks in the fence. He's a 75 pound boxer. He'd never hurt a fly, but still not the type of dog you'd want to be cruising the neighborhood alone.

"Bob forgot to shut the gate after he took the trash out this morning." I laughed because it just like Mr. Cope to forget to do something like that. He would forget to get dressed in the morning without Mrs. Cope.

"Want me to go look for him?" Mrs. Cope's eyes lit up at my offer. "Oh would you? Thank you dear."

"No problem. Just let me get my skates and I'll go." She thanked me again and drove away.

Looking for Bruno wasn't going to be all that exciting but it was better than sitting in my room. Plus I could go for a could skate right now.

I went down every path in the neighborhood but didn't see any trace of Bruno. Since Forks is wet and humid around this time of the year I only did one lap and called it quits. I got to my driveway and ripped off my helmet to wipe at the sweat that had gathered around it.

No sooner did I toss the helmet in the grass than I heard the sound of paws thudding towards me. Not only does Bruno love me because I'll smuggle some hotdogs for him at neighborhood barbeques, he seemed particularly excited at the moment because of his current freedom. He came barreling at me at full speed.

"Bruno, no! Stay! Bad dog!" I called when I realized he wasn't going to stop. But it was too late. Bruno jumped up and knocked me right off my skates.

Everything happened so fast. I crashed against my driveway _hard_, and for a second, things went totally black. When I came to my ears were ringing, my head was throbbing, and I felt like I was going to vomit.

Then, just as I'd suspected would happen, a giant tongue attacked my face. Bruno only got the chance to give me one good lick before he yelped and fell limp beside me.

That's when I looked up to see the new guy staring down at me with the most intense green eyes I'd ever seen. And, get this. He was holding a Taser. " Hi Bella," he said in a velvety smooth voice. "Its nice to meet you."

Well of course I screamed.

**So…. Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thanks to those who reviewed. It means a lot to me. Now back to the story!**

Bella POV

This psycho just killed Bruno! I screamed loud enough Angela and Rose could probably hear me from camp.

Then I tried my best to push the new kid away from me, but he was too strong. I would have usually been freaked out that such a hot boy was touching me, except I was freaking out because a hot boy was pinning me to the ground.

"Easy there, Bella," New Guy ordered me and then did the weirdest thing ever. He took off his shirt.

Not that I didn't appreciate the view, but I screamed again. Well what was I supposed to do? The guy comes out of nowhere, kills a dog, pins me to the ground, and takes his clothes off. And he somehow knows my name. He could be some sort of crazy stalker!

Not that I'm much better.

It wasn't until he wadded up his shirt and plastered it against the back of my head that I realized maybe he wasn't attacking me. Once I understood this it finally dawned on me how much pain I was in.

"Bella! What the freak is with the screaming? I'm on the phone!" Jessica was saying until she got to the driveway and saw what was going on. The shriek that followed was blood curdling.

"Don't worry, she'll be all right, but she's going to need stitches." I was startled because the voice came from so close to me. It was like I'd forgotten the new kid was there, and when I looked up I was surprised to see his face just a foot from mine.

I was really close to his deep and soulful emerald eyes. _Gorgeous, just like the rest of him._

He looked down at me suddenly with the same amused grin he'd given me when he caught me staring, which I thought was strange. But maybe I was looking at him cross-eyed since he held a finger up in front of me and slowly waved it from side to side.

"She might have a concussion, too" he said, still grinning at me. Is a concussion funny? It certainly didn't feel funny. "We should get her to a hospital. Are your parents home?"

"They're both at work." Jessica replied with a frantic voice.

She came rushing to my side as if she was completely freaked out, but I noticed the way she put her hand down on New Guy's forearm as she pretended to care about my well-being.

I smirked at her fingers clinging to his skin. _Obvious much, Jess?_

Jessica was suddenly glaring at me for some reason, and the new guy laughed. It was quite irritating because the situation was anything but funny. I would have told him just where he could shove that laugh of his, but I started seeing these big, dark spots floating all around me, and sort of forgot that I was annoyed.

Plus, he didn't fall for Jessica's Cosmo GIRL techniques for getting his attention. He looked down at the hand on his arm and immediately removed it. That earned him brownie points with me until he took her hand and placed it on the shirt he'd been pressing against my head.

"Hold this," he instructed and then got to his feet to let my sister tend to me.

I was going to school him on how not smart it was to leave a dying girls in the hands of my sister, when I saw him scoop up something huge into his arms, and I remembered what happened. Bruno! How could I have forgotten Bruno? He totally killed Bruno! He's a dog killer!

I wanted to yell at him, but he'd already disappeared inside his house. He came back a minute later with keys in his hand instead of a dog, and a new shirt on-to both my sister's and my disappointment. "You know where the hospital is?" he asked Jessica, handing her the keys to his Volvo.

"Uh, just a mile or two from here," Jessica said, staring at the keys in her hand.

"Good. I'll get her. You drive." Next thing I know I'm being lifted carefully off the ground. My head pounded with a vengeance, and I groaned when everything started going dark around me. Unfortunately I didn't get to pass out because Jessica screamed again.

"There's so much blood!" I could feel the new guy shrug his shoulders beneath my weight and then he said, "I've seen a lot worse."

"You've seen _worse_?" Jessica asked, vocalizing my exact thoughts. New Guy didn't explain himself, though. "She's got plenty left. Trust me."

Jessica frowned but New Guy just swept past her, not bothered in the least by my weight- which honestly isn't a lot but still. As the new guy climbed into the backseat with me she asked, "Doesn't blood stain? You're going to get it all over your car."

Leave it to Jessica to be worried about the car and not her dying baby sister.

I could barely make sense of anything at this point. My head hurt so bad the pain was almost numbing, and I was growing more and more tired by the second. But I could still hear the words he muttered under his breath as he pulled me against his chest. The expression on his face grew disturbingly dark and he muttered "Wouldn't be the first time."

"W-What d-do you mean not the first time?" I stammered, a little distracted by the threat of unconsciousness. His scowl was gone so fast I wasn't sure it'd been there. "Shh," he said with a wink. Then he looked up at Jessica and barked "Just hurry, okay?"

The movement of the car did nothing to help my throbbing head. It made it very hard to fight off the unconsciousness that had been trying to overcome me. The world around me seemed to slip out of focus and my eyelids drooped.

"Oh, no you don't." The new kid's voice was extremely tender, but the pat he gave my cheek was quite the slap. "No falling asleep."

_Can't help it, _I thought. _I'm so tired, and you're so comfortable. _I relaxed in his arms and enjoyed the feel of the chest I was being held against. _For someone with such hard-looking muscles, the new kid is surprisingly soft._

New Guy's chest started to tremble beneath me and I looked up to see him shaking his head with laughter. I'd officially had it with this guy and his being amused with my dying. "Something funny?"

I thought I sounded pretty menacing, but the New Guy didn't bother to wipe the smile from his face. He just looked down and shrugged "You are."

I tried to glare again, but I couldn't focus my eyes enough to do it. I don't think I lost consciousness then, but maybe I did, because New Guy touched my face again. Only this time he didn't slap it to keep me awake, he started brushing his fingers back and forth along my cheek.

The warm tingly sensation his fingers left on my skin was something I'd never felt before. It was like magic. Wonderful, wonderful magic that made all the pain in my head disappear.

I was sure it was a concussion-induced hallucination, but even still, I was beginning to think it was worth it. That is, until New Guy brushed my hair out of my face and said, "Such shiny, soft, brown hair. Gorgeous, just like the rest of you."

My stomach lurched and it had nothing to do with my head injury. I recognized his words. Hadn't I thought the exact same ones about him only minutes before? Had I really been talking out loud this whole time?

Suddenly, all his amusement made sense. The humiliation was too much for me to handle with everything else going on at the moment, and all those spots in my vision finally lumped into one giant shroud of black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the delay but I'm baaaaaack! A thanks to ElectricSocks, BlueNeutrino, and ILYEAMC and a couple others for reviewing. And an extra big thanks to se7en29 for reviewing every chapter. It means a lot, so everyone keep reviewing! Anybody have any thoughts on the characters?**

Bella POV

I only spent one night in the hospital, but I still came home with a raging headache. Between the pain and the painkillers, I was pretty out of it for a good two days.

My room was bright and airy since my window was open, but the light made my head hurt like crazy. I threw my arm over my eyes and reached beside my bed where I always keep one of those grabby things. Usually I use the grabby thing when I leave my game controller on my nightstand or drop one of my Twizzlers, but today I used it to grab my window shade.

With surprisingly good coordination and with just one little grab I plunged myself into total darkness.

"Hey!" Jessica immediately protested.

Jessica's voice is not what you want to hear when you are recovering from a concussion. "Get out of my room," I groaned since I didn't really have the energy to yell.

"No way. You have a way better view than I do."

"View of what?"

"The new kid playing darts in his garage."

"Darts? Who plays darts?"

Jessica pulled the blinds up again. I would have protested the action except she said "Who cares? He's doing it without a shirt on."

I got out of bed, found a dark pair of sunglasses, and pushed Jessica aside to take a peek. Just as I looked, the new kid flicked his wrist and sent a dart flying into what looked like the direct center of a bull's-eye. He smiled to himself as he crossed the garage and admired his aim.

"This is even better than Grey's Anatomy," Jessica sighed, plopping down onto my bed when he disappeared into his house.

"He's gone. You can leave now." I said, pushing Jessica out of my way so that I could lie back down. I pulled my covers over my head, but Jessica yanked them right back off. "Get up and get dressed," she told me. "We're going over there."

"What?"

"C'mon, while we know he's home."

"Why do I have to go?"

"You have an excuse to go over there. I don't"

"What excuse?" "You want to know the name of the boy who saved your life. Duh!"

"He didn't tell you his name? Didn't you guys spend hours flirting in the waiting room while I was unconscious?

I laughed when Jessica frowned. Apparently the answer to my question was no.

"Shut up! He never got the chance. As soon as we got to the hospital, he let some guys take you away and then said he had to go."

"He just left us at the hospital?"

I thought that was strange, but Jessica didn't agree.

"It's not like he could have done anything else."

"Still, to dump two girls off at the emergency room and not even stick around to see if I was okay?"

"Way to be self-absorbed Bella. I'm sure he had better things to do than wait on you all day."

"Or sit and talk with you!" I countered.

Jessica finally lost his patience with me and began tapping her foot as she stood over my bed. "Get your lazy butt up right now or I'll be forced to sit and talk to you all day."

I just stared back at her. I doubted she would actually follow through and stay with me the entire day but I didn't want to spend any unnecessary time with her. I had no choice but to drag myself out of bed.

When I got up Jessica narrowed her eyes at me. "No jeans with holes in them or old tee-shirts. You know what, don't wear anything of yours. I want you to look reasonably presentable."

"I wear what I want to wear or I'm not going at all." I grumbled.

"Just hurry," Jessica snapped and slammed my door on her way out.

I went to pull my shade down again so that I could change, and, not that I was looking or anything, but I just happened to notice the new kid reappear in his garage. He examined the dart still stuck in the target, and then pulled something from his back pocket. He threw so fast I didn't even see the knife until it was lodged in the bull's-eye in the exact spot the dart had been moments before.

There was no smile on his face as he admired his aim. He pulled the knife out of the dartboard and then as quick as the first time, he threw it again. The action was so fast it took me a minute to figure out where it landed. But I saw a mannequin in the corner of the garage rocking on its stand, the knife sticking out of its throat.

With a gasp, I quickly ducked out of view from the window. I jumped back and screamed.

"What's going on in here?" Jessica asked, barging into my room, yet again. She took one look at me and frowned even more. "You're not even dressed yet!"

"Jessica!" I hissed, pulling her out of view of the window. "He's crazy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The new kid!"

Jessica pulled free from my grip and looked out the window. "There's nobody out there."

She was right. I looked again and he'd already gone back inside and had apparently taken his knife with him. "He had a knife. He threw it at that dummy. Slit the freaking thing's throat. It hit dead center, like he could do it blindfolded."

Jessica rolled her eyes and then pulled the prescription pill bottle off my nightstand. "How many of these did you take?"

"I'm not high on pain killers, you idiot."

"You sure sound like it."

Jessica let out a frustrated groan and began tugging me out of my room. "I'm not going over there!"

"Fine!" Jessica screamed. "Be a loser! I'll go by myself."

"You can't go over there! What if he slits your throat next?"

Jessica crossed her arms and gave me the evilest sneer. "Then you can blame yourself for my death because you didn't go with me."

She stomped out the room and I could hear her as she trotted down each and every stair. Then she slammed the front door. "Jessica! I called down to her from my window in another hiss.

The glare she gave me was enough for me to know that she wasn't going to listen to me. When she started to head down the driveway, my eyes drifted back to the house across the street and then naturally made their way up to his window. His blinds were down but cracked open the tiniest bit and I could swear I saw a shadow behind them.

What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just let her go over there alone. The guy was a psycho. First he killed the Copes' dog, and now he's an expert knife slinger? "Jessica, wait! Fine! I'll come. Just… hold on."

"Ten seconds," she called up to me.

I threw on the first shirt I could find and ignored the no holes in the jeans request. And then carefully pulled my hair back into a ponytail. Jessica rolled her eyes when she saw me, but didn't say anything except, "Took you long enough."

"I hate you," I grumbled and then headed across the street with my sister, against my better judgment, to meet the new neighbor.

We got as far as his mailbox when a car blared its horn behind us. I reached up to grab my throbbing head while Jessica whirled around to greet her unexpected company. I have no idea which of her gazillion male admirers were in the car, but one of them hung his head out the window and said "Jess, babe, we're all going to the park for some Frisbee football. The guys are bringing a barbeque."

Jessica glanced longingly back at the new kid's house. She sighed and then climbed into the car without even a glance at me. I could hear her shrieking playfully as the car sped off. I sighed too, but mine was a sigh of relief.

The whole ordeal left me feeling particularly exhausted, and my head was throbbing. I headed home refusing to look over my shoulder at the house behind me, and went straight to the comfort of my dark room and fell asleep right away.

I don't know how long I'd slept, but when I woke up I was assaulted by sunlight again. "Come on Jessica, give me a break." I groaned, throwing my arm over my eyes.

I reached for my grabby thing again and pulled the shade down, with surprising ease. I was about to yell at Jessica to get out of my room, when a familiar velvety voice broke the silence. "Now that's almost as impressive as your high score on _Skateboarder Pro 3000_. I've been trying to beat it for three hours and I haven't even come close."

I looked down to see a shadowed figure sprawled across my beanbag chair playing my X-Box and, well, what else was I supposed to do? I screamed bloody murder.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, they keep me motivated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay. I went out of town and didn't have my computer with me. ****L But I made it extra long to make it up for you guys! J**

"You know, Bella," the stranger, who's voice was really familiar, said with a laugh, "You're going to give me a complex if you continue to scream like that every time we meet."

I felt like I should be fearful for my life, but even in the mostly-dark room I could see him grin up at me from beneath those eyelashes that Jessica would have killed for. That face should be illegal.

As I continued to lay there, mesmerized by his beauty, his grin turned a little crooked. "You feeling okay? He asked. "You seemed a lot more…. talkative before."

Slowly, the memory of smacking my head pieced itself together. Though it was near impossible to look away from the gorgeous guy who'd come to my rescue, I threw my arm over my eyes. "I was concussed!" I gasped. "My brain was scrambled. Whatever I said, it didn't count!"

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, laughing. "I kind of liked the idea of being gorgeous."

I was so glad my arm was covering my face because my face was on fire. I'd never told a boy I thought he was good-looking before, but since he wasn't pretending I hadn't said it, I didn't see any way that I could deny it. "I'm sure you already knew that." I mumbled.

I nearly had a heart attack when my arm was lifted off my face. I hadn't heard him get up, or noticed he was sitting on my bed, but my new neighbor was now smiling down at me from an alarmingly close distance. "It's still nice to know _you_ think so." he said. It sent shivers through me, and don't think he didn't notice my reaction.

He hovered above me for a minute, staring so intensely into my eyes that it was causing my heart to do strange things. When I gulped, his smile widened. "Edward Cullen," he said.

"Edward," I breathed automatically, and then a second later I came to my senses. "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

He was surprised enough by my question that he gave me back my personal space, but he didn't go far. "You should be nicer to me considering I saved your life." he said, still grinning.

It was easier to concentrate when he wasn't so close. "And that gives you the right to break into my house and try to beat my GTA record?"

As I tried to sit up, Edward jumped up. "Careful." he said while fluffing my pillow. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I just shook my head incredulously. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, laughing at the expression on my face.

"You killed Bruno!" I said randomly.

Edward bit back a smile and plopped back in my beanbag chair. "He tried to kill you first." he argued lightly,

I couldn't believe his response. It was so heartless/ He killed an innocent, big, dumb, but really sweet dog.

"He was just really excited to see me!" I yelled, forgetting that doing so would only cause me pain. "It was my fault I should have taken off the skates before the helmet. Bruno wasn't trying to hurt me!"

"How was I supposed to know?" Edward retorted. "I'm up in my room and hear you screaming 'No!' and look out the window just to see a big pit-bull knock you down. You were bleeding and he was attacking your face."

"He was _licking_ my face. And he's not a pit-bull!"

"Whatever." Edward rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his wild bronze colored hair. "The dog's fine anyways. I just stunned him is all. He was running around the neighborhood before I got back from the hospital."

"Bruno isn't dead?" This made me feel much better.

"Of course not. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"I don't know what kind of person you are. I don't know you. Which reminds me, what are you doing in my room?"

He thought about not answering my question again, but then shrugged. "Your sister ditched you. I didn't think you should be alone in your condition."

I just stared at him. "I'm not invalid! I can take care of myself."

Something suddenly occurred to me. "How did you even get in here?" I demanded. "And how long have you been here?"

"A while." he said noncommittally. "Did you know you talked in your sleep?"

"You didn't answer my question. How did you get in here?" I questioned.

"I already answered one of your questions. Now you answer mine. It's only fair."

I sighed. This guy was seriously grating on my patience. "Yes, I knew. Now, how did you get in here? All the doors were locked."

"Yeah, but that window wasn't." he said while nodding towards my bedroom window.

His casualness towards this whole ordeal was shocking me. "You had no right to just barge into my house like that without permission!"

"Bella." His voice made it sound as if what I said was insane. "You left me practically no choice. I've been dying for you to come over and introduce yourself to me since I moved in. It wasn't nice of you to tease me like that this morning. You got my hopes up and then turned around and went home."

"What?" I gasped.

"I don't know how things work here, but back in Chicago it's customary for people to welcome their new neighbors."

"My mom brought you cookies the first day you got here." I said confused.

"Yeah, your mom. I don't care about your mom."

"Jessica went over there to invite you out with her friends that same day." I thought back to that day. "And I happen to know for a fact you were home. And you didn't answer your door when she came over."

His eyes flashed with surprise and it took him a minute to respond. I just realized I'd just admitted to spying on him, but, thankfully he was seemed more concentrated on that he got caught.

"Maybe I was washing my hair." he said finally, fighting a smile.

"You blew off Jessica?"

He couldn't hold back his grin anymore. "Maybe."

"Are you gay or something?"

I was glad to see that my comment mildly annoyed him. "Just because I didn't answer the door for your sister doesn't mean I'm gay." he informed me.

"But you blew off _Jessica_." I repeated "Nobody blows off Jessica."

"She wasn't the sister I'd hoped would come see me."

What! "Me?" I laughed to cover up my sudden nerves. "Please."

"Your sister is hot." Edward admitted, not with any real enthusiasm. "But she knows it."

"Oh, so you mean she's like you?"

It was the wrong thing to say. Edward got really quiet all of the sudden. Then, after a minute, he said, "Would you like me to go?"

Something about the kid unsettled me, but the thought of him leaving surprisingly made my stomach churn. "I don't know," I said honestly.

He smiled at me again, but it was less confident somehow, I think he was afraid I might actually kick him out. I relaxed a tiny bit, but I didn't know what to say, so I waited for him to talk.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked suddenly. "Green!" I blurted out. It was actually purple but it had a recent change because of a certain pair of eyes.

"Do you wish you could go back to Chicago?" I asked. "No, I have something here to keep me here for a while."

He was quiet for a moment. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

My face was tomato red. I narrowed my eyes at him but he still figured out the truth. My lack of response answered the question for me. I think this was the reaction Edward was hoping for since he leaned in really close. He was then blocking my escape, the only thing I could do was sink down into my pillow. When he spoke again it was a velvety-smooth, dangerous whisper. "Let me ask a different one. Have you ever been kissed Bella?"

I couldn't move any farther into my pillow. His eyes were still quizzical, and yet they burned, almost wild, as he stared down at me. "I wonder…." he breathed.

I sucked in a deep breath and held it while the blood drained from my face. When Edward leaned in and brought one of his hands to my face, I flinched so violently it startled him. Instead of kissing me-which I'm pretty sure he wanted to do- he sat back up and whispered, "Okay, relax." He brushed the hair from my eyes, and then ran his hand down my cheek. "When you're ready." It sounded like a promise.

"I think I'd like you to leave know." I whispered when I could finally catch my breath.

Edward pulled his hand away from me, his eyes studying mine, but the smile stayed on his face. "Don't be a stranger." he said before he disappeared out my window. I listened for his retreat, but he never made a sound.

When I was sure he was gone, I ran through the house locking all the doors and windows. But I couldn't bring myself the lock the one in my room.

**We have a name! What do you think of Edward? Creepy or Considerate? Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! I was reading through my posted chapters and I found a few name mix ups in chapter four. I got it fixed but sorry for the mistake. And I made some slight changes to chapter one. It's sometimes tricky but I'm determined to do my first story entirely by myself. And I will succeed! Now, enough with my blabbering. Read and Review!**

For the next couple days I avoided the house across the street. I still took the occasional peek out the window during the workouts, but my days of obsessive spying were over.

Then on that Saturday night when Claire Wilson was murdered, things slowly started changing.

My dad and I were watching the eleven o'clock news when the girl's tragic story came up. I didn't know Claire Wilson from Big Bird, and, I was shocked to hear a story about a girl who'd been found beaten and stabbed 37 times.

But when her picture flashed up on the screen I found myself staring at a sixteen-year-old, skinny, pale, brunette, brown-eyed girl.

Something about the image was haunting, and not just because I'm a sixteen-year-old, skinny, pale, brunette, brown-eyed girl. It was more than that. Claire Wilson could have been my twin sister.

I know I wasn't the only one thinking it either, because my dad immediately turned off the TV, kissed the top of my head, told me he loved me, and then left the room.

That was the night I dreamt of Edward the first time.

I was standing in his garage and the entire wall behind me was painted like a giant bull's eye. I felt afraid and I needed to escape but my feet couldn't move.

Edward was there, and when he looked at me with his deep green eyes I got lost in them. "Bella," he whispered to me. Then he started throwing knives at me. I couldn't move. The only thing I could do was close my eyes and brace myself for the pain. I opened my eyes again and the knives had landed in my clothing, pinning me to the bull's eye behind me. I was trapped.

He walked up to me, admiring his aim. My breath got shallower with every step he took in my direction. "Bella," he whispered again as he brought the tip of a knife to the side of my face. "Relax"

He dragged the blade down my cheek and then down the side of my neck so lightly that it could have been his fingers caressing me. Then he dropped the knife to the ground. I flinched at the sound and that's when he kissed me.

He kissed me with such passion I thought my body would melt from the wall into a small puddle on the floor.

Someone began pounding on the garage door, yelling my name. I knew I should call out for help, but I couldn't make myself do it. Not when his kisses were making me feel so good.

The knocking got louder and louder until eventually my mom walked into the room and shook me. I woke with a gasp and my mom was immediately concerned.

"It was just a dream, Mom," I told her, trying not to flush because I could still almost feel Edward's lips on mine. "A nightmare. I think."

She smiled understandingly and then pushed my hair back to look at my stitches. "How's your head this morning?"

I thought about it for a second. "A lot better. The headache's gone."

"I felt bad having to leave you every day," Mom said with a sigh. "I should have taken a few days off work, but with the cruise coming up I didn't really have any time."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." I said quickly, not wanting her to feel guilty.

She and Dad are going on a cruise later this summer for their 35th anniversary. They've never been on a real vacation before and I don't think I've ever seen them so excited about anything in their lives. They've been the easiest parents ever since they booked the trip. There was no need to kill their moods over one dumb accident.

"Just be careful and take it easy today."

Well unfortunately I, with my usual clumsy tendencies, taking it easy ended up with me tripping down the stairs and ending up with a nose bleed.

I stumbled into the kitchen to try and stop the bleeding. "Can anyone get me a freaking towel?"

I suddenly got what I asked for. More than I asked for. I was pulled against a body and my head gently tilted back until it was resting on someone's shoulder. Then the dishtowel I'd requested was pressed lightly to my throbbing nose. I instinctively screamed and tried to escape my surprise captor, but the arm around my waist was a vice.

"There are much easier ways of getting my attention than continually blooding yourself, Bella" the object of my nightmare cooed. I wrestled free of the embrace to find Edward looking wickedly amused.

"What's the matter with you?" I gasped. Edward held up the bloody towel with the picture of innocence on his face. "Just trying to help."

I snatched the towel from his hands angrily, and took a safe step away from him as I attempted to stop the nosebleed on my own. "What are you doing here?"

Jessica came into the kitchen and pulled something from the fridge. "Bella, is that any way to speak to a guest? This is Edward" she informed me. "Aren't you excited to finally meet your handsome knight in shining armor?" she purred while dramatically batting her eyelashes.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Edward agreed. The knowing smile he flashed me sent two different types of chills through my body. "Yeah, finally" I said sarcastically.

I was glad when Jessica broke the awkward silence, but suddenly less glad when she snaked her arm around Edward's. "Dinner's all ready," she said, pulling him the direction of the dinning room. "You can sit next to me."

I retreated to my room and changed out of my blood-soaked shirt.

"Here she is!" my dad exclaimed proudly when I entered the dinning room. "This is our youngest daughter, Bella" My dad gestured to me and then swept his hand toward the couple I'd seen getting out of the BMW. They were even more striking up close and seemed oddly out of place at our dingy old dinner table. "Ellie, these are our neighbors Mrs. And Mr. Cullen and their son Edward."

"Please call us Esme and Carlisle." she said with a warm smile.

"Hey," I mumbled, taking the seat they'd saved me, which was unfortunately directly across Edward and his piercing stare. I glued my eyes to my plate.

"Bella, where are your manners?" Mom chided. Something she did a lot with me.

Edward grinned at me and I tried to keep the edge out of my voice as I said, "Thanks for helping me."

"_Helping_ you?" Jessica repeated incredulously. "Bella, he rescued you!" She turned to Edward, glowing with admiration. "You saved her life."

Edward flashed me another smile. "It was my pleasure."

Jessica quickly tried to regain his attention. "I don't know how you stayed so calm," she said. "There was so much blood! You must be really brave." Her eyelashes fluttered twice as fast as normal.

"Or maybe he just likes blood." I mumbled under my breath.

"Actually," Esme started, startling me. "Edward is great in emergency situations. He is certified in both CPR and First Aid and has had self defense training."

Is expert knife slinging considered self-defense? But I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"Really?" Jessica cooed, resting her hand on his arm. "That's so great!"

"Yes, I have high hopes that he'll follow his old man's foot steps and be a doctor."

"A doctor!" Jessica gasped. "Yeah, after seeing you in action, I'm sure you'd make a great doctor!"

"Maybe I should," Edward said lightly. "Seems to me you could use one on stand by for Bella alone."

Everyone laughed at that, except me of course. Thankfully Jessica changed the subject.

"Oh! Mom can I go to this barbeque at Lauren's house? Please?"

"You can come too of course." she purred at Edward.

"I don't know about this party Jessica. I don't know if you should be going out at night considering what happened to those girls."

"What girls?" Jessica and I asked in unison.

"You mean those two stabbing victims?" Esme asked and my mom nodded.

"There was another girl who… fit the same profile." my Dad added.

I shuddered again. I could tell by the look on Dad's face that by "the same profile" he meant a carbon copy of me.

A moment passed between us, which Jessica interrupted by blurting out, "Are you saying there is a serial killer on the loose?"

My face blanched and my dad quickly assured us it wasn't. He didn't seem to be too convinced.

"The murders may be connected," Edward said out of nowhere. "But they can't be considered serial killings until there's three or more."

Mrs. Cullen must have seen the look I was giving her son because she said, "No, he's right. I was watching a report on it last night. The police are pretty sure that the two murders are a coincidence."

"They're sure?" my mom asked.

Esme shrugged. "They seemed pretty confident."

Mom looked back at Jessica. "When is this party?"

"Friday."

"And Lauren's parents will be there?"

Jessica nodded. "Plus some of their friends too."

Mom and Dad seemed to have one of those silent conversations they have when they want to discuss something privately. Finally she sighed "You can't go by yourself, and I expect you to be home by your normal curfew."

"There," Jessica said turning to Edward. "You have to come with me! Or else I can't go." she said with a pout.

"Edward frowned in confusion. "Won't Bella be coming too?"

Jessica snorted, which made Seth even more confused until he saw the look of disgust on my face.

"I'd rather take my chances with the serial killer."

"Bella" my mom chided.

For a moment everyone seemed to remember that there was food on the table. I was glad for the silence, but I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I braved one glance up and met his piercing green eyes. It made butterflies start flying around my stomach.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but the phone blared to life in the kitchen. Thank God for small miracles.

**Read and Review. The more reviews the faster I write!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I sent a special PM to all of those who voted last chapter! A big thanks to Brit who unfortunately doesn't have a profile so I couldn't thank her. Keep reviewing! Those who send in great reviews will get a sneak peek into Edward's mind!**

Jessica jumped up, but before she could get two steps, my mom was hollering, "Sit back down Jessica!"

"But mom-"

"But nothing. We're in the middle of dinner with company."

"But you took my phone! I don't even get voicemail now!" she whined.

But Mom finally silenced her protests with a look and I laughed.

Jessica is addicted to her phone, but last month she went over her limit by like two hundred and my parents flipped. She's grounded from the thing for the whole summer. I don't have one either but that's because I don't need one. I only really talk to Alice and Rose and they just come over. Still, when my parent's offered me Jessica's phone for the summer after she got grounded, I took it just to piss her off. It's buried somewhere in my closet.

Jessica caught my laughing and gave me an evil glare. I started to stick my tongue out at her in retaliation but then the answering machine picked up the call in the kitchen. When I heard two bell-like voices chime "Oh Bella!" I forgot about antagonizing my sister and shot out my chair.

"Bella!" my mom called in a warning tone.

"Mom! They're at camp I can't just call them back!"

My dad reasoned with my mom and I took off, hoping to catch my best friends before they hung up. "What's up ladies?" I breathed breathlessly.

For a moment all I could hear was squealing and then they calmed down enough to speak clearly. "Oh my gosh Bella it's amazing here! Everything is so pretty and the teachers are amazing! We miss you so much! We wish you were here!" Alice cried. "Yeah, why do you have to be so clumsy Bella? You could be here with us." Rose teased.

"Ugh, you guys are having so much fun and I'm stuck here with Jessica. I miss you guys! This sucks!"

"Bella!" Mom shouted from the dining room. "Language!"

I glanced in her direction and immediately saw Edward watching me.

"Sorry," I called to Mom. "I'll take it in the office."

"We still have company," she called back, slightly annoyed.

"Five minutes!"

I took cordless phone past the downstairs bathroom and plopped down into my dad's desk chair as the Alice and Rose took turns snagging the phone from each other in order to tell me about their amazing summer and how much fun they were having without me.

It was Rose who eventually said, "So you were in the hospital for a head injury? What's up with that? Have you gotten clumsier since we left?"

"No. It was so stupid. Bruno got out his yard. Jumped me without my helmet on. I almost bled to death on the driveway."

"Oh no. Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah. But I'm going to have a nasty scar."

"So who's they guy?" Rose asked.

"What guy?" I asked

"We called last week and some guy answered. He said you couldn't talk because you just got back from the hospital and you were asleep." Rose explained.

"He answered the phone?" I nearly yelled. For some reason the thought of Edward talking to Alice and Rose was horrifying.

"Who is he?" she repeated.

"Just this guy. He and his parents moved across the street."

"Is he cute?" Alice giggled.

"Gorgeous." I sighed. "And he acts like it."

"He's gay?" Alice gasped.

I couldn't keep my laughter from bubbling up. "No. But he sure is pretty enough to be gay," I said. "He's like the male version of Jessica. Dresses like a model, styles his hair, probably has tons of girls at his beck and call. Jessica has been salivating over him since he showed up."

"Sounds like a bad horror film." Rose said at the same time Jessica stepped into the doorway of the office.

Bad horror film was exactly the right description for her. "Bella!" she hissed, "Edward is in the bathroom! He can probably hear everything your saying!"

"Well it's not like it isn't obvious," I snapped, annoyed that she'd been listening to my conversation. In my best airhead voice I said, "Oh, Edward you're so brave! I'd play doctor with you anytime!" I rolled my eyes, switching back to my normal voice. "I think some of your drool fell on his plate."

The girls were howling with laughter through the phone. Jessica was turning a scary shade of red, enraged beyond anything I'd seen before, and Edward chose that exact moment to wander in. I think Jessica's knees wanted to give out, but somehow she managed to storm out the room.

Edward watched her go for a second, but quickly turned his attention to back to me. "We miss you at the dinner table," he said with a grin. "Your mom sent me to drag you back." When I didn't respond he added "I'm willing to use excessive force if necessary"

With the girls on the phone, it felt like they were standing right there next to me. I drew a little courage from them, finally able to respond to Edward appropriately without my brain turning to mush. I rolled my eyes at him and sighed into the phone. "I got to go. My mom's having a cow because we're eating dinner right now. I talk to you guys later."

"Fine. But you better have more details about this Edward of yours missy!" Alice huffed.

"Sure." I said noncommittally and hung up.

Edward was still standing there. He was leaning against the doorway now, watching me arms folded across his chest.

"What?" I snapped.

"You're very interesting when you're in your comfort zone." he said thoughtfully.

"Maybe it's because of your general creepiness that puts me on edge."

"I creep you out?" he asked.

"Frequently. And you are quite persistent with it."

"So I'm persistently creepy?" he asked.

"Yes. Take it as you wish."

"Then I'll certainly take it as a compliment. More so, than being pretty enough to be gay."

My stomach lurched. He _had_ heard what I'd said. I steeled myself, refusing to let him intimidate me again. "If you didn't like what you heard, don't eavesdrop next time."

I tried to walk past him out the office, but his hand shot out, blocking my exit. "I liked some of it," he said. "I liked the part where you said you wanted to play doctor with me."

I'm not sure how your stomach can cave in on itself and your heart can flip at the same time, but that was the end result for me and it caused my foot to stomp down on Edward's as hard as it was capable. He stumbled back in surprise and I quickly made my getaway.

When I sat back down Jessica was glaring at me from across the table. Who knew I'd ever find her presence reassuring?

"Where's Edward?" Esme suddenly asked.

I looked up, realizing he hadn't followed me. _Good_, I thought. I shrugged and stuffed my mouth with enchiladas.

"Isabella, don't be so rude," my mother chided.

"What?" I don't know where he went. He told me to come back here and I did."

The fact that he was alone somewhere in my house gave me the chills, but I decided not to think more on that.

"Oh! So your real name is Isabella? What a beautiful name." Esme smiled.

"Yeah, if you like sounding like you're an eighty year old grandma." I mumbled.

My mother very subtly pinched me under the table. "Sorry," I grumbled. Then I really tried to be sincere. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm not usually so grouchy. "I prefer Bella," I told Edward's mother.

Edward came back then, smiling pleasantly to everyone. "What'd I miss?"

Mrs. Cullen was more than happy to fill him in on the whole conversation. Unfortunately informing him on my birth given name.

I quickly redirected the conversation, before he could make a comment on it, by asking my dad "So, what time are we going car shopping tomorrow?"

I'd been saving up money for this car for months and I was excited to get it.

"Oh, Bella, sweetie." My dad cleared his throat and looked at me regretfully. "Didn't I tell you?" I can't go this weekend. Things have been really backed up at the station because of the murders."

"But, Dad! You promised!"

"I know kiddo, but I really can't go. We'll go as soon as I can, though. It won't kill you to wait another week, will it?"

My heart sank. My dad was the chief of police. And thanks to the murders in Seattle I couldn't go. Once again the girls, who I had almost no connections to, rattled my world.

I couldn't help slinking back in my chair and sulking. It was official. This summer sucked.

"If you'd like," Edward said after a moment, "I could take Bella for you this Saturday."

I looked up, startled, but Edward was talking to my dad. Unfortunately my dad seemed to like his suggestion. "Do you know a lot about cars?" he asked Edward.

"I know enough. But I'm really good with salesmen."

"It's true," his father said laughing. "That boy can haggle even the best down to pennies on the dollar."

I groaned inwardly. "I don't see the harm in it," Mom said. "Bella has been so excited about this. She'd probably prefer someone closer to her own age anyway." She looked at me then. "What do you think, Bella? Can Edward fill your father's shoes this time?"

"I'll make it up to you, sweetheart," Dad added. He did look like he felt bad.

I sighed. If I said no right away it would hurt my dad's feelings and my mom would probably get mad.

"Okay, I guess." And then, just because I knew my mother was waiting for it I mumbled "Thanks" at Edward. I didn't even look up to see what kind of smirk was on his face.

**Review and you shall receive!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey sorry for the wait! I'm back to school. Ugh! Anyway read and review!**

On Monday afternoon Jessica spent a good half an hour sitting on Edward's front porch flirting with him over sodas. I'll admit to watching this, but not because I was spying on Edward. I just found it amusing to watch Jessica's attempts at flirting fall short.

Edward seemed to enjoy her company well enough, but he didn't act toward her anywhere near the way he acted toward me. He didn't get close to her or try to touch her or anything. He almost seemed completely normal. Almost.

Just as I was contemplating the possibility that I overreacted to him, Jessica was whisked away in a van full of her friends. I could see she invited Edward, but he looked up at my bedroom window and turned her down. He waved as the van drove off and he immediately started heading his way towards my house.

My heart raced as I ran downstairs and locked the front door. I tried to tell myself that he wasn't that bad, but for some reason I hesitated when the doorbell rang. I stood there, half expecting him to kick the door down, when I heard his silky smooth voice call out to me.

"Bel-la!" he sang. "Come out, come out wherever you are! The cat's finally away. Time for the mouse to play!"

I then crept up to my room as quietly as possible, hoping to see him retreating from the door back to his house. I peeked out the shade and waited for him to cross the street, but instead a black shadow appeared in front of my window. I leapt back and flattened myself against the wall just as Edward knocked on the window.

"Bella," he called, without the playful singing this time. "C'mon, I know you're in there. I also know your weakness for ice cream. Come hang out with me and we'll go to Dairy Queen. My treat."

My mouth watered at the thought of an Oreo Blizzard and I nearly opened the window. Except… how did he know about my love for ice cream?

"At least tell me you found my note."

Note? What Note?

Edward sighed and then, as if reading my thoughts, said, "Look at the high scores on Grand Theft Auto."

Of course I checked. How could I not?

I was admittedly relieved that my score was still on top of the list, but the next score was only one point below it and the following eight scores one lower than the previous one. I was even more surprised at the names claiming them-or words rather. The top ten names on the high score now read:

1. Bella

2. You're

3. The

4. Only

5. Reason

6. I

7. Don't

8. Hate

9. Living

10. Here

I blinked. Then I read the message again. Then I had to sit down. It was one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me, and definitely the closest thing to a romantic gesture I'd ever received.

I could feel the flush in my cheeks, but while my heart was frantically thumping my brain was only processing fear. _How could he have done this? When? _The scores had been normal the last time I played it and that was _after_ I found him in my room.

"Bella?"

Startled, I quietly I stayed completely still until I heard Edward give up. I peeked out my window to see Edward scale down the giant tree next to my house. He went back home and walked to the punching bag in his garage and took an angry swing at it. He punched it again with his other hand. Then, suddenly, he started furiously beating the bag to a bloody pulp. He was beating so fast and hard I couldn't believe it hadn't broken by now. He paused and after one glance in my direction he retreated back to his house.

For a long while I sat there pondering the whole Edward situation. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward was a little on the crazy side. But there was a part of him that I couldn't figure out. And it was because of that part I decided to maybe to let him in more, to figure him out. That is if he doesn't kill me first.


End file.
